1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved dehumidification system for transforming water vapor from the atmosphere into potable water suitable for drinking, and more particularly to obtaining drinking quality water from the atmosphere by condensation, as dynamic airflow is drawn from an inlet port, across a plurality of cooling coils and condenser coils to an outlet port, while a fluid refrigerant is circulated by a compressor through the cooling coils and the condenser coils, in a closed loop circulation cycle. Due to the temperature differential between the passing air and the cooling coils, liquid condensation gathers on the outside of the cooling coils, where the condensation forms water droplets, which flow by gravity from the cooling coils into a water collection pan positioned beneath the coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,454 issuing on Jul. 29, 1980 to James C. Taylor discloses a water recovery system employing a shutter control apparatus for varying the proportion of air from first and second air streams in a predetermined airflow ratio responsive to atmospheric conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,442 issuing Jul. 11, 1972 to Rollin J. Swanson discloses an atmospheric water collector, wherein refrigerated water is circulated through conduits exposed to moisture laden air, and condensation is collected as output water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,009 issuing Apr. 13, 1971 to Nicholas Kooney discloses a water vapor condenser adapted for use with a laundry clothes dryer, wherein the hot air from the drier passes through a chamber having a thin walled chilling unit in which ice or water is stored, and condensation is collected in a receptacle attachable to the drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,724 issuing on Sep. 8, 1981 to Ralph E. Clark discloses an air chiller/drier which cools air below its dew point for separating the condensed liquid from the cooled air to produce dry air, by passing the air through coiled conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,120 issuing on Mar. 23, 1948 to Walter H. Freygang discloses a dehumidifying air apparatus, wherein air travels from an inlet port, through an evaporator coil, past adjustable louvers, to a fan, which forces the air through a condenser and an air filter mounted adjacent to the outlet port.